


3.5 A Picture of Sekizan

by abaranthion



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M, Photography, Showers, Undressing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abaranthion/pseuds/abaranthion
Summary: Taira just wants Sekizan to look at him with those beautiful eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set during episode 3.

‘I’ll show you the way,’ Taira called to the receding figure of Jinko’s captain.

Sekizan continued walking away, grunting just loud enough for Taira to hear, ‘Not necessary.’ But the vice-captain of Keijo chose to ignore his words, and ran to catch up.

‘Ready to get your ass handed to you again?’ Taira addressed the hunched shoulders ahead of him, his only reply a long-suffering sigh. Taira attempted to put his arm around those shoulders but was quickly shrugged off. Unperturbed, he continued teasing Sekizan, ‘I’ve been waiting for this. I’m going to enjoy crushing you.’

‘Hmph,’ Sekizan emitted as he entered the away team changing room with Taira continuing to follow him inside. Ignoring this, Sekizan proceeded to get undressed in preparation for the upcoming rugby match, slipping his bag off and onto the floor before shimmying out of his gakuran jacket and folding it neatly to place on a long bench under the lockers. Taira watched Sekizan's biceps flexing with the action, muscle bulging out from the tight cuffs of his short-sleeve shirt.

‘You've really buffed up,’ Taira said as he grabbed the other's upper arm and gave it an exploratory squeeze.

Sekizan shook the groping hand off. ‘We've all gotten bigger,’ he stated simply, flicking his hair off his shoulder. Taira exaggeratedly waggled his eyebrows in a mock-suggestive expression that Sekizan didn’t see, having turned away to unbutton his shirt.

To gain his rival captain's attention, Taira exclaimed, ‘Let’s see if you can measure up.’

‘We can,’ Sekizan stated simply as he continued to undress, ‘We’ve studied your form and know where your holes are. We’re going to thrust into your unprotected flanks. I’ve drilled the team until they’re exhausted. In the end the team that comes together will be on top. I want to pound you. Hard.’ He had undressed down to his briefs, and stood, still facing away from Taira.

The Keijo player wrapped his arms around Sekizan in a tight bear-hug, declaring, ‘Ah, Sekizan! I’ve waited so long to hear you say that! This will be the perfect match!’

Sekizan sighed heavily and started to wriggle in Taira’s arms, trying to slide his underwear down with his arms pinned to his sides. ‘If you’d just-’ he managed to say with the last of the air Taira was squeezing out of his lungs. Feeling the grip loosen, he continued through gritted teeth, ‘...let me go we could start sooner.’ Taira’s hands withdrew so Sekizan was able to pull his briefs the rest of the way down his legs while asking, ‘Shouldn’t you be getting ready now?’

‘Oh Sekizan, I’m ready.’ Taira enthused, ‘I’m more than ready!’

Stepping out of his underwear, Sekizan turned saying, ‘No, I mean shouldn’t you be getting change-’

His speech was cut short when he saw Taira was as nude as himself with his arms and legs wide apart, his usual huge grin somehow even more enormous. ‘I’ve gotten changed. I told you I was ready,’ he pronounced gladly, but his smile faltered as Sekizan’s surprised expression turned sharply into his well-known angry glare.

Those eyes shone with an internal fury. They bore into Taira’s mind. They fascinated him. He couldn’t turn away. Just how he hadn’t been able to turn away the first time he’d seen them. Two years ago. Out in the rain. With the game ended two hours before. When Taira had first learnt the passionate Jinko player’s name.

‘Sekizan Takuya,’ the rain-soaked figure stood stoically despite the hours of exertion he’d put his body through. There was something about him that latched onto Taira and wouldn’t let go. His resilience? His passion? His persistence? Taira wasn’t sure, but he was certain the answer was somewhere in the depths of the eyes holding him mesmerically.

He broke free of the trance when the Jinko player slowly looked down, his eyelids falling over to cover his eyes as he said, ‘If you’ll excuse me, it’s about time I changed.’

He started to walk away so Taira followed, calling, ‘I’ll show you the way.’

‘Not necessary,’ Sekizan replied as Taira came out from the shelter of the building’s overhang and jogged through the rain to catch up.

He was already soaked through when he came level with Sekizan, who – noticing the synchronized steps beside him – gave a sideways glance to Taira and said, ‘I told you, I know where the changing rooms are.’

‘Oh, right. This is the way I normally walk... to go home,’ Taira lied.

‘Hmph,’ Sekizan uttered and pointedly turned his attention from Taira and onto the path in front of him.

They walked in uncomfortable silence, Taira’s thoughts flitting between finding something to say and making an excuse to turn around so he was headed in the actual direction of his home. He’d just opened his mouth to speak when Sekizan turned off the path. ‘Well, thanks for today’s game,’ he said as he strode towards the away team changing rooms. He stopped under the cover of the doorway, and looked back at Taira, ‘See you for the rematch.’

Taira was struck still by those eyes again, his mind slowed like he was wading through mud, forbidding him from tackling a response before Sekizan disappeared through the entrance. With the door slamming shut the spell Taira had been under was broken, and he called out, ‘I can’t wait.’ Then he stood, waiting for Sekizan to respond to him.

\---

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been waiting when he heard sounds of movement from someone on the other side of the door. He took a step closer as it swung open, ‘Oh.’

‘Oh,’ the bulky figure joined Taira’s exclamation in unison. It was the guy Sekizan had continued training with way after the match had ended: Hachioji. ‘Is everything OK?’ he asked.

‘Yeah, sure,’ Taira reflexively said, craning to look past the Jinko player into the changing room beyond, ‘is Sekizan coming too?’

‘He’s still in the shower,’ Hachioji smiled politely and walked around Taira, ‘excuse me, I need to join the rest of the team and tell them Seki will be on his way.’ He rushed away, holding his bag over his head to keep the worst of the rain off.

So Taira was on his own waiting outside in the pouring rain again. Why had he been out here so long? He didn’t need to speak to Sekizan, not really. He realized he just needed one more look into those eyes before the Jinko team left and he wouldn’t see them again until their next meet. Sekizan wouldn’t mind if he just went in and waited for him, right? After all, Taira was freezing his ass off out in the rain.

He pushed the door open and was hit by a curtain of warmth as he entered the changing rooms. Lockers lined the walls, benches running under them. They were all empty except one pile of clothes near a bag that Taira felt safe to assume was Sekizan’s. Ahead of him was a meter-wide archway in the wall that led directly into the communal shower area. Taira could hear running water beyond the arch, and moved closer to check if Sekizan was there.

He peered round the corner to see Sekizan at the far end, side-on to him, both hands in his thick purple hair.

Taira scooted back round, his back against the wall so he wouldn’t be seen. His heart was beating against his chest like it was trying to escape. He wasn’t sure what had come over him. He took a seat on the bench to calm down, his legs suddenly like jelly.

After a moment’s rest, Taira’s heart had settled.

He pushed himself up off the bench. But in so doing his hand knocked Sekizan’s bag onto the floor, spilling some of its contents. He quickly scrambled to shove the clothes back in, then felt something hard in his grip. It was Sekizan’s phone. The screen lit up at his touch, and he automatically input his own unlock code. Miraculously it worked. Taira considered this must be fate, so he thought he’d give Sekizan a gift to mark the event.

Taira touched the camera icon and switched to selfie mode, the screen filling with his huge grin. *click* The picture froze, saving the image; he added his number and set it as the contact photo.

What he really wanted though was a picture of Sekizan. Of his eyes, of course. Yeah, a picture of Sekizan’s eyes. That’s exactly what Taira needed.

He returned to his position in the opening to the showers, leaning out with the phone in his hand. *click* He took a look at the image: a portrait shot of Sekizan from top to toes, skin glistening in the falling water that was pooling at his feet, a sinewy thigh artfully obscuring his privates, pert ass shining with the moisture and lights, sculpted abs and pecs in near-silhouette against the white wall tiles, biceps flexing with Sekizan holding his hands in his lustrous hair. Sadly, his eyes couldn’t be made out in the photo.

Still, it would be a waste of a good photo to delete it, so Taira sent it to his phone which rang loudly in his pocket as it received the message.

‘Who’s that?’ Taira heard Sekizan yell.

‘It’s me. Taira,’ he called back. ‘Just, er... seeing if you know where the towels are.’ He poked his head round the corner.

Seeing him, Sekizan held his hands to his groin and turned to conceal as much of himself as he was able. ‘I’ve got my own, thanks.’

Untroubled by Sekizan’s self-consciousness, Taira continued, ‘Anything I can get you? Body lotion? Shampoo? Back rubs? Hair dryer?’

Taira saw the other roll his eyes, ‘Get out of here, Taira.’

‘Yes, sir,’ Taira bowed slightly, ‘I’ll be waiting just here.’

Taira heard an exasperated tut as he returned the phone to the bag before placing it back on the bench.

He didn’t want it to look like he’d been through Sekizan’s belongings, so Taira went and sat on the bench opposite the archway.

Eventually Taira heard the water shut off and looked up expectantly. The wet slaps of Sekizan’s feet came tantalizingly closer. And then there he was, framed in the opening to the showers.

Trails of water rolled down his muscular form, joined by more droplets escaping his hair, dislodged as he rubbed the side of his head with his towel which hung down, maintaining the last semblance of his privacy.

He stopped when he saw Taira sitting before him. ‘Haven’t you gone yet?’ he asked, idly moving the towel in small circles through his hair.

‘Just making sure you’re OK, Sekizan.’

Sekizan ignored the stupid grin on Taira’s face as he brought the towel down to pat against his chest. ‘Yeah, sure,’ he said sarcastically.

Taira rose to his feet and walked towards Sekizan, ‘Have you shut the water off properly, sometimes it gets-’

‘Of course it’s off,’ Sekizan interrupted. He moved the towel further down and began drying off his junk, bundling it in one hand with a corner of the towel, the rest of the cotton hanging loose between his legs, the end nearly brushing the floor. ‘Now, could you let me get dressed?’

‘Yeah, sure. Let me just check the water,’ Taira continued walking for the showers. As he started to pass Sekizan, he put out his hand and placed it on the Jinko player’s chest, giving him a light push.

Sekizan was solid.

Sekizan was still.

Sekizan looked down at the hand, then looked up into Taira’s eyes, his own eyes blazing. He brought his hand up and pushed it into Taira’s face, towel and all.

The fluffy cotton went into Taira’s mouth, the force behind it driving him backwards. Sekizan continued shoving him out of the door and slammed it shut.

Outside, Taira stared for a moment at the blank door. He pulled the towel out from his mouth, realizing that the part that was in there had just been in contact with Sekizan's dick. He shuddered, he wasn’t sure if it was with disgust, pleasure, or because he was back out in the cold rain. He shoved the towel in his bag and whipped out his phone.

After writing a message he pressed ‘send’.

As he started on his way home, Taira imagined what Sekizan was doing in the changing room: he’d tut at the interruption of his phone receiving a message, he’d go to his bag, take it out, unlock it, and read a message with Taira’s big grin next to it: ‘Can’t wait for the rematch.’

That rematch was so close now, two years later, as Taira stood opposite Sekizan, mirroring each other's nudity.

‘Wait, wait, wait!’ Taira raised his hands in defense against the inevitable shove out of the changing room.

Sekizan ignored his pleas and impelled him towards the exit.

Outside, he called back, ‘What about my clothes?’

He heard Sekizan reply through the door, ‘You can get them after the game.’

Subdued, Taira hung his head and – to make his way to the Keijo team’s changing room – he turned. He found himself in front of the rest of the Jinko team.

Hachioji’s face for once was lacking a smile, ‘What’s going on here? Sekizan? Seki!’ He sped into the changing rooms.

All Jinko’s eyes were on Taira. Some suspicious, some delighted, most curious.

Taira puffed out his chest, straightened his back, and walked past the gawkers proudly. Striding casually and relishing the attention all the way to his team changing rooms where he prepared to go face to face on the field against Sekizan. Sekizan and his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Also illustrated on [my tumblr](https://abaranthion.tumblr.com/post/160831038148/bootyelectric-sekizan-takuya-from-all-out-a)  
> 


End file.
